


bright

by hesgotfangs



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1995, Bi!Reggie (not relevant to the plot tho), M/M, MxM - Freeform, Sunset Curve, before they died, bi!julie (not relevant to the plot either), boyband boyfriends, bxb - Freeform, pan!Luke, remembering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesgotfangs/pseuds/hesgotfangs
Summary: Reggie has a big mouth and Alex and Luke have a complicated history.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	1. Reggie and his big mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as Charlie and Owen agree, I can't not write a horribly written 3am fic about their relationship

Recently Reggie and Julie have found themselves hanging out a lot. That is of course when Julie isn’t at school or with Flynn and Reggie isn’t ‘hanging out’ with Julie’s dad. With Alex spending his off time with Willie and Luke visiting his parents all the time it’s just the two of them a lot of the time. Which is honestly a lot more fun than either of them were expecting. Sure they have some moments on stage where they’re just jamming together but outside of that what do they really have in common?

Apparently a lot. Both of them spend years pining over one person. They have really similar humor and Reggie has a surprisingly good eye for women’s fashion. Julie found this out when the one time they were organizing her closet together, Reggie was just really bored and Ray was no where to be found. Reggie just started putting outfits together from random pieces on the floor and Julie has worn every single one since.

Reggie is also the only person that knows Julie is bisexual and she’s the only person that knows he is. It’s their little secret. They’re both not quite at the point where they want to scream it off the rooftops, but it’s nice to have someone to confide in. Someone that gets it.

“How did you know you liked guys?” Julie asks Reggie, “Like you said you only find out recently, so what was the trigger?”

Reggie shrugs, “A combination of things I guess. I never really thought about it before, I spent most of my living life crushing on Ahaana and focusing on music ya know?” Julie nods, he has said that before. “But as a ghost I have a lot of free time to explore and also people are a lot more excepting now than they were before, so there that.”

“No particular moment?” For Julie the moment she really realized had been at Carrie’s 14th birthday party. It was a really big party and she had barely spoken to her at the time best friend, but when the clock hit twelve and it was officially Carrie’s birthday the two of them were in her all pink bedroom under the covers eating cake and laughing. Looking at Carrie and how happy she was in that moment, Julie realized that the butterflies she felt for the blonde were not the same feelings she felt when she looked at Flynn. And for a bit she struggled with that, buried it deep inside of herself but talking about it with Reggie feels safe and like she can finally be okay with who she is.

“Not really, no” The other shakes his head. “I could say Luke singing to me, when he was trying to proof that he has chemistry with everyone he sings with.” He offers. “But that would be a bit of a lie, cause I kinda of already connected the dots by then. That was more of a cherry on the cake, you know?”

“Luke sang to you?” Julie questions, hoping her voice didn’t seep of the jealousy she was feeling. “Why?”

“To proof he doesn’t like you?” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s not like he’s singing with a lot of other people. I mean me of course, but other than that.”

It feels like the world is spinning around her. Luke likes her too? Julie would have never dreamt of it. “He does?”

Knowing he’s already said too much and there’s no coming back from this, Reggie decides he might as well keep going. He’s already exposed Luke’s not so subtle crush on Julie so why not take away her doubts? It’s the nice thing to do, right? “Yeah he does. God the only time I’ve ever seen Luke look at someone the way he looks at you was when Alex and him used to date!”

“What?!” Julie gapes at him, “Alex and Luke? Luke likes guys?”

And in that moment, that very moment, Reggie realizes he has fucked up. He really said too much this time and he knows Alex nor Luke will be surprised he has. Which somehow is even worse.


	2. Best friends first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Luke and Alex we’re always best friends first and that’s also part of what made them work. What still makes them work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short story is the first thing ive written in like a year and a half, and i just feel like its so BAD. But like i have to take this chance and write when i am feeling inspired. So i am sorry if its really bad ://

After a minor freak out on the phone to Flynn, not that Reggie was listening, Julie came back to the garage the next day. More curious than she had ever been about the boys personal lives and determined to get answers.

“Reggie!” She yells out when she doesn’t see the chubby cheeked ghost boy anywhere. She knows he has to be here because her dad is at work and just seconds before entering she heard him play his bass. “Reginald!”

Suddenly there’s a loud gasp from the loft “I told you not to call me that! I hate that name.” He complains.

“We’ll you should’ve just answered when I called out for you.” She shrugs and falls down onto the couch.

Reggie sighs and sits down next to her. “I was only ignoring you because I know you’re going to ask me things about things I shouldn’t be talking about!”

“Well don’t talk about them then!” Julie says and Reggie knows she’s right. He could just not talk about it, but he knows he’ll answer if she asks. He wouldn’t be able to resist sharing, he never is. “But just in case you do want to talk about it…” She says with a devilish smile. “Luke and Alex, can you tell me about them?”

Reggie sighs, if he just answers a couple of question maybe Julie will let it rest? It’s not like Alex and Luke ever told him to keep it a secret. “What do you want to know?”

“Where they together when you guys died?” Julie’s voice seams to fade away when she mentions them dying. While it’s a known fact that they’re three ghost it still feels wrong actually bringing it up.

Reggie shakes his head “No, they weren’t. They we’re broken up by then.”

Julie hates to admit it but knowing that is a relief. Her crush being a ghost is bad enough, let alone her crush also kind of still having a ghost boyfriend. “Wasn’t that awkward? Two of your bandmember being ex boyfriends?”

He shrugs, “Not really, not much changed honestly. One day they were sneaking off and making out whenever they thought Bobby and I couldn’t see and the next they weren’t. Sure something in the air had changed and Luke stopped writing love songs for a bit, but other than that nothing.”

“I don’t think I could do that.” Julie admits, “Date someone and just pretend it never happened after.”

“Me either.” Reggie agrees, “But Luke and Alex we’re always best friends first and that’s also part of what made them work. What still makes them work. I might have been Luke’s best friend first, but Alex and him have always had a special relationship. In the band it was always clear that it was them two and Bobby and I.” He smiles a little sadly thinking back at their old life. “I clearly got the short straw on that one.” His smile turns a little bitter, he used to trust Bobby with his life.

“You really did, but hey! You got me now.” Julie winks.

Reggie smiles at that, “And I am glad I do.” Having Julie has been nice, not only just one on one, but also during band arguments. Luke always has Alex back, but Julie has his. “You shouldn’t worry about Luke and Alex and their past you know.” He nudges her shoulder, actually being able to touch Julie is still the weirdest thing ever. She looks up at him, a bit of shame in her eyes. She knows Reggie knows she has a crush on Luke, but she also hate how all her emotions seem to be so painfully obvious to him. “Look they’ll always be each other’s first love, you can’t change that. Luke and Alex will always be Luke and Alex, they love each other, but they’re not in love. They’re just two friends with a complicated history and a deep understanding of each other.”

“This is not really making me feel better.” Julie complains silently.

Reggie shakes his head, “What I am trying to say is that while they are each other’s past and they’ll always be part of each other’s life, they’re not each other’s future.” And while he can tell Julie isn’t quite buying it yet, it’s the best he has to offer. Alex and Luke will always be Alex and Luke. So instead of saying anything else he just presses a kiss to his friends sleep and calls it a day.

-

When Alex returns to the garage after a long day of Willie trying to teach him how to skate. It’s safe to say that if Alex wasn’t already a ghost, after today he would’ve been. He’s decided he’ll just stick to drumming and jog behind Willie. It’s weirdly silent when he returns though, Reggie doesn’t say a word and Luke is no where to be seen. “What happened?” A lump in Alex throat makes it difficult for him to speak. “Why aren’t you greeting me in your usual hyper enthusiastic way? And where’s Luke?”

“I did something stupid and I am afraid you might be mad.” Reggie mumbles, his voice barely audible. “Luke’s outside, I think he’s already mad at me.”

Alex forces himself to take a deep breath, Reggie does a lot of dumb things and Luke never gets mad at him. So what did he do that’s so bad? “What did you do?” He’s already begun pacing back and forward, these type of conversations make him feel really anxious.

“I accidentally told Julie about Luke and you.” Reggie admits after a couple of seconds, “I am sorry.”

“Oh.”

“I just didn’t think it would be a big deal.” He sighs, “I mean it happened and I didn’t think it was a secret, but when I said it I realized that I did out Luke and that this might change the dynamic in the band. Julie really likes Luke and knowing that his ex-boyfriend is also his best friend might be a bit awkward for her.”

Alex knows that if he doesn’t cut Reggie off he’ll keep talking, so he does. “Reg, it’s okay. You got me all worked up and all you did was talk about Luke and I’s dating history.” Both the boys let out a relieved chuckle. “Look it might be a bit weird for Julie for a second and some old stuff might be brought up. Stuff Luke and I might’ve wanted to put behind us, but that’s part of the progress right. Part of moving on.” Alex smiles, because that’s what both of them are doing. They’re moving on. Alex with Willie and Luke, while he still doesn’t want to admit it, with Julie. 

-

Once he has assured Reggie that there’s no way Luke is mad at him. That this probably just brought up some old feelings, it definitely did for Alex, and that’s why he walked out on him. Alex goes looking for Luke, not that he really has to look, because he knows exactly where the brunet will be. Luke is at the beach, in front of the bike shop where Reggie’s house once was. It’s the place they shared their first kiss and it’s also where they broke up. Alex doesn’t announce his presence, he knows that Luke knows. Instead he just sits down next to him and watch the waves.

A lot of little things still linger between Alex and Luke, from their past relationship. Habits they haven’t quite gotten rid of, inside jokes and looks shared whenever Reggie does something dumb.

It’s not awkward though, it’s never really been. Only when they find themselves falling back into old patterns are they reminded of who they used to be, what they used to be. Like when Ray came into Julie’s room and Luke automatically grabbed the hand Alex had pressed against his chest. Or when Alex panics and Luke finds himself unconsciously rubbing the taller’s back. When they lock eyes during those moments, or when they realize what they’re doing that’s when they’re reminded of moments shared. Of secret kisses behind closed doors and Luke hiding under Alex’ bed whenever his parents would come into his room.

“Isn’t it weird?” Luke asks.

“Isn’t what weird?” Alex questions.

The brunet shrugs, “How so much has happened to us, between us, and yet we’re still friends.”

Alex laughs, a lot has happened between them. “Luke, nothing will ever break us up. I promised you the day you left your parents you’d always have me and I intend to keep that promise.”

It had been a heartbreaking night. In the four years that Alex had known Luke he had never seen him cry before, but that night he held the shorter boy while he sobbed. As much as Luke and his parents fought running away from home had been the hardest thing he had ever done. At the time he was certain it was the right thing to do though, it’s what he had to do. His mom wanted him to quite the band, she hated the idea of her seventeen year old son in a rock band, and there was just no way he was going to give up on his dream. He’d proof his parents wrong. Sadly he never got the chance to though, because disaster struck on the night he was supposed to make it big.

“Sometimes I miss how things used to be.” Luke admits with a sad smile. “Just hanging out here and in the garage. You, Reg, Bobby and I. Sunset Curve.”

“Dreaming of making it big and fucking around.” Alex agrees. As much as both of them love what they have now, Julie and Willie to name a few, they can’t help but miss what they used to have and wonder about what might’ve been. “I still can’t believe we died and Bobby stole our songs and got rich, while we are stuck in his old garage!”

“Life really does work in mysterious ways.” Luke mumbles and rests his head on Alex shoulder, who in responds wraps his arm around Luke’s shoulder. “I am glad I still have you tough.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take place BEFORE they died and go into detail about Alex and Luke's relationship. From first meeting, to first kiss and the break up.


End file.
